Jero Akime brothers for life!
by jero-of-all
Summary: Jero akime, friend of naruto uzumaki..both are striving to become great shinobi one to become hokage one to just restore his clan name. Will ether get what they want? OC/hina naru/tema I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Jero first met naruto when he was 4 years old, he wasnt from konoha originaly so he nor his parents had any idea what naruto was. The hokage was estatic hearing that Naruto had made a friend finaly, making any question he had about letting the family into the village disapear.  
4 years later "hey naruto! hurry up its our first day at the academy!" Jero went over to narutos early so they could go to school together. Naruto came running out in his usual orange jumpsuit, " YEAAA! Were going to become great ninja! BELEIVE IT!". Jero jumped in excitement. Jero had short brown hair and blue eyes, he wore baggy white pants and a white hoodie with the zipper undone showing his black tshirt underneath with his clan logo (jero belonged to the akime clan, they once had a kekkie genkai but it had not been seen in a akime in 2 centuries) the white was complimented by the black fur lining the hood of his sweater and his black belt and shoes. The two shinobi hopefuls arived at the ninja academy before anyone else. "Hello boys welcome to the ninja acedmy" a tall man with a scar on his nose smiled down at them. "My name is Umino Iruka, but you can call me Iruka-sensai, I am going to be your teacher!"  
The two boys straitend there back avoiding there usual slouch "I am Uzumaki Naruto! and i am going to be hokage!" the young blond thrusted his fist into the air smiling; "And I am Akime Jero! I am going restore my clans name!" the boy thrusted his oposite fist into the air. Iruka noticed how similer the two boys were "heh. well both of you sure have your work cut out for you, but with hard work and persistance im sure you will conmplete your goals!" Both boys reminded him of the younger foolish kid he once was.  
The rest of the class had filed in and took seats near the back. Both naruto and jero took the closest seats possible sitting beside eachother. Iruka couldn't help but think about how much promise this batch of students had. From the inuzuka boy to the hyuuga girl there were sevrel reputable clan childrin in this class inclueding the last of the uchiha clan. "Now students. i am Iruka I will be your teacher!" a smile formed on his face as the students quieted down and began to listen.  
2 months later Iruka sat going over his papers. this batch had proven to be a overal very smart group. Naruto seemed to be having trouble with the academy at first but he noticed that Jero had started to explain things in a way naruto could understand and he had started to pick up his marks. Jero himself having one of the highest marks in his class only beat by Uchiha Sasuke, Hurano Sakura. and Abarame Shino. He suspected Shikamaru was holding back and being lazy but had no way to prove it. Irukas thought were cut short by a load question from Naruto. "Hey Iruka! I thought our first combat assesment was hapening this week!" Iruka smiled he ahd been looknig foreward to seeing how some of his students would fair in a battle. "Yes Naruto. That is tomorow make sure you get a good nights sleep tonight and come prepared." Iruka waved his class out dismissing them a few minutes early today so he had more time to get his papers graded.  
Naruto stayed over at Jeros for the night, he had been doing lot of this latly Jeros parents were groing used to having naruto around. "Hey jero? do you think that im going to do good tomorow?" Naruto felt unsure of his abilities for the first time. "Hm? oh yea Naruto your going to do just fine i know it!" Jero was destracted by his thoughts about restoring his clan if he could win the mini tournament it ment he had to train harder. Other thoughts of Hinata were floating through his mind, if he couldn't win the tournament he would settle for impressing Hinata. "Jero! Naruto! come out here we are going to meet the hokage!" Jeros father shouted calling for them. Both boys looked at eachother with excitement and confusion before running out to join the adults.  
"ah. your here." the hokage welcomed the group with a smile as the enterd the room.  
"So you have decided then?" the hokage directed the question towards the man that stood behond Jero (his father). The man smiled "yes hokage-san I have. We wish to adopt the young Naruto here." Jero was stunned, what did his father mean adopt naruto. "What do you mean you want to adopt me?" Jeros question would be answered as it seemed Naruto had the same question. "Well we want to be your legal gaurdians, you don't have to call us mom and dad but if you want to you can" Jeros miother had a nervous look on her face. The Hokage had the same feeling, would Naruto accept the adults as his gaurdians? Naruto finaly realizing what they ment jumped up and hugged the woman startling her "th-thank you m-mom" tears rolled down Narutos face he now had a family and his best friend, Jero, would now be his brother.  
The next mourning "Class line up here so i can pair you into apponints!" the young students lined up no one wanting to stand near the stronger students in the class to avoid a early knock out. "ok so round one we have, Kiba vs. Shino, Naruto vs. Sasuke, Sakura vs. hinata vs. ino, and Jero vs. Shikamaru" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Fight one between Kiba and Shino begin!" The to young comatants jumped forward. This test was taijutsu only, wich wasnt Shinos strong point so Kiba made short work of him jumping to the side of Shino and smashing his fist into the side of his head folowing up with a kick to the ribs." Winner Kiba!" Iruka was suprised Shino had a lot of promise even though taijutsu was not his strong point. "Next!" Naruto hated the fact he had to fight Sasuke so soon, Naruto lunged foreward with a punch but it missed as Sasuke side stipped and slammed a fist into Narutos gut. Naruto tried to elbow the Uchiha in the back of the head from his position but sasuke ducked and spun kicked the blonde in the face. Naruto flew into the wall and slumped down to the ground, he bit his lip to avoid moaning in pain as he got up and started toward sasuke who still ahd one hand in his pocket, the Uchiha smiled and slammed his free fist into the boys face causing him to black out. "Winner! Sasuke!" Iruka couldn't believe that naruto didnt even get one hit in on his aponent.  
"NEXT!" the three girls enterd the small area. Hinata had been training with her cousin neji for a while now even thought gentle fist was very effective with out the chackra it stilled made short work of both salura and ino. "Winner Hinata!" Iruka wasnt that suprised by this fight. "Next and final fight of round one!" Jero walked into the area folowed by shikamaru. Jero stood still not moving while shikamaru sighed and went for an attack. Jero waited till alst minute and through an upper cut contacting with his opponints jaw knocking him out on contact. "w-winner jero!" Iruka was stunned he didn't even see that coming and he was chunnin! The punch had knocked the Naru boy unconcious with one hit that was impressive.  
"Okay students time for round two come here and draw a number" Sasuke got number one, kiba number four. Jero Walked up hopeing for number 2 so Hinata wouldn't have to fight the Uchiha. He drew number three and cursed under his breath. " Ok fight number one begin now!" sasuke smirked and started in at Hinata. Hinata tried to dodge the fast attack but failed as it hit her in the ribs knocking the air out of her but didnt have time to recover her breath as Sasuke through another punch smashing her in the nose causing it to bleed. Hinata found her breath but still couldn't dodge the kick to her already sore ribs she dropped to the ground in pain but Sasuke continued to kick her untill Iruka grabbed the boy and called for shino to take her to the hospital to fix her nose and most lickly cracked ribs. "winer sasuke" Iruka was disapointed in sasuke he seemed to enjoy the pain of the hyuuga girl. Jero was fuming he wished he could kick Sasukes ass right now but he had to fight Kiba instead. "fight two begin!" Jero was too mad to wait for Kiba to come at him, he dashed forward dodgeing Kibas deffensive spin kick and slamming his knee into Kibas chest and elbowing him in the side of the head auseing Kiba to slump to the ground beaten. "winner Jero!" Iruka had to admit this next match though both were not even gennin would be an interesting match " Last fight begin now!" Iruka secretly hoped Jero would kick sasukes ass for taking it to far with Hinata. Jero jolted forward punching and kicking at Sasuke, then dodging all of Sasukes retalitations. The two students fought non-stop for 10 minutes nether landing a blow but each attempt had the force to knock out. Finaly Jero found an opening, Sasuke left his left leg open when he through a kick. Jero waited untill Sasuke went for a kick and slid forward leg first colapsing Sasukes left leg and rolling out too a stand then spun and kicked Sasuke in the face with the back of his heel, and folowing through with a crack straight to the nose with his fist smashing Sasukes head down onto the floor as his nose started bleeding. Jero flipped backward, as he had spun around with his back to Sasuke, bringing his left knee down to the floor and his right hovering an inch above Sasukes ribs. "winner Jero!" Iruka was impressed at how jero found that opening and exploited then spared Sasukes ribs in the end while he could have broke sevrel with that last blow. Yes Iruka was proud of his student.  
5 years later "Im proud to anounce that everyone is going to graduate!" Iruka was proud that all of his student were graduating, some were questionable at the start but even naruto improved greatly over time and was now gennin level. "now students I am about to announce your Gennin teams! you cannot change this it is not your decision so no complaining" Iruka took out his paper " Alright team 5, Sasuke Uchiha, Saukra Hurano, Kiba Inuzuka. Team 6, Shino Abarame, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. That leaves Jero Akime, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Akime on team 7" Jero was realy happy with his team not only did het get Hinata but he got his brother Naruto. "Now students you will be meeting with your jounin in an hour, here are you meeting places." Iruka handed each team a paper and watched as the left the Acedemy.  
Team 7 walked to there designated area, it was the memorial stone area, Jero walked in between Hinata and naruto. "Hey Hinata? ummm do you want to go for some ramen after this?" Jeros face blushed as Naruto smiled and punched Jero on the shoulder whispering a mocking "smooth." Hinata looked over at Jero and her face went red, she has had a crush on him since he beat Sasuke in that first tournament and Naruto told her it was because Sasuke hurt her. "y-yes i would l-like to go get some ramen with y-you" she managed to studder out. " Ok so Saruto tell mom and dad i wont be home for supper?" Naruto mocking jero replied with a "Yea ill tell them your out on a date!" both Jero and Hinatas face went beat red. "YOU THREE ARE LATE!" a load voice apeared from no where. 


End file.
